


Inquisiting in process

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, dorxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I can do smut too. <br/>Dorian & Vaxus nsfw art. Or, as I like to call them, dorxus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night when Solas didn't get enough sleep.

[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/142805095573/ive-found-out-why-solas-was-tired-the-other-day)]

 

bonus:


	2. Are we under attack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax is a loud lover. So he needs to keep his mouth busy.

 

 

Bonus - when the tables turn:


End file.
